


A Christmas Eve Story

by tsukkitwins



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Confessions, Fluff, I love their moms, Just something tskym for christmas, M/M, idk how tags work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukkitwins/pseuds/tsukkitwins
Summary: Kei chose to confess to Tadashi on christmas eve.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	A Christmas Eve Story

It was the christmas eve and they are in their third year in Karasuno. The Tsukishimas invited the Yamaguchis over to celebrate the holidays with them and their family immediately got busy preparing their feast. Tadashi and Kei insisted to help but their moms got stubborn and just said that they should just relax in Kei’s room.

“Don’t worry about it. Plus, we have your Aki-nii here Kei. He will help us in your place, right sweetie?” Kei’s mom said sweetly at them and Akiteru flashed a horrid face behind his mom. Kei just laughed at his brother’s demise, guess he still have the power of being the youngest of the two. Tadashi still insisted though, but after his mom pushed him inside Kei’s room, he can’t help but just sigh.

“Our families are something else, right Tsukki?” Tadashi said with fondness in his voice. Kei can’t stop himself from adoring how Tadashi looked so at peace with the way how his best friend smiled.

“So, would you like to do something while we wait?” Tadashi asked as he looked around Kei’s room to look for something to do.

All of a sudden, Kei felt his heart beat fast. He’s getting nervous because today will be the day when he’ll confess to Tadashi. It just felt right for him to do it now.

“Hey Tsukki? Are you just going to stand there?” Kei cleared his throat and felt himself heat up a little, “Shut up. I don’t have something in mind for us to do, so you can do anything you want.” Tadashi just hummed before plopping down on Kei’s bed, seeing there’s nothing much to do after being in his best friend’s room for years, and Kei chose to walk towards his room’s balcony to calm himself down.

It was really cold outside but his mom made sure to make him dress for the occasion so the extra layers of sweaters helped. Kei felt Tadashi’s eyes on him that made it impossible for his heart to calm down. Minutes seemed to pass by, him just standing there almost out of breath because of his racing heart and Tadashi just staring at his back. Don’t ask him how he found out Tadashi is watching him, it just felt like so. Another minute seemed to pass and before he knows it, Tadashi was now beside him.

“Are you wearing enough to not get cold?” Kei raised a suspecting brow at him despite being panicky earlier, he still cares for his best friend. Tadashi just chuckled in return. “I’m alright. Don’t worry.” Tadashi smiled at him before looking towards the sky and the stars. Kei didn’t dare look away from him though, he’s more admirable than any star out there anyway. God, he’s definitely so deeply in love with this boy.

Tadashi spoke and just went on to talk about their teammates. Kei looked so proud at him because they made it, /he/ made it this far for their team, and he is amazing at it. There’s this budding pride inside of him that is only dedicated for his best friend, and it just grows as he continue to listen to him ramble about their team.

“The first years still look scared to approach you for blocking tips though, Tsukki. I thought I said you act friendlier to them during practice, am I right?” Tadashi stared expectantly at his best friend and Kei has to look away immediately. “They annoy me too fast, that’s why.”

“Stop lying Tsukki, you love being with them. In fact you’re the one who buys them the meat buns every week. You thought you could hide that from me.” Kei blushed madly. “No way. That was just one time.”

“Nope! Stop lying!”

“I’m not.”

“You are.”

“I’m not!”

“You are!”

“Okay, you win!” Kei admitted, “They’re a handful but I kinda like being with them. Just kinda. That’s it. And the meat buns are on me, Daichi-san used to do that for us. It just felt right I do it to them. But that’s it.”

Tadashi bursted in a laugh and Kei glared at his friend. “Stop laughing.”

“Is this why you passed being vice to Tobio, so you don’t have to be with them all the time? Because you’ll get attached?” Kei glowered even more at his best friend. He’s right, but he won’t admit that out loud.

“Can we stop talking about those dumbasses? They’re too enthusiastic for me.” Tadashi raised his hands up as a sign of giving up but still snickering to himself, “Okay, sure Tsukki.”

Kei rolled his eyes but he felt himself smile softly at this moment. “Be glad I like you.” Kei mumbled in between Tadashi’s soft snickering and there was an immediate pause.

“Huh?”

Tadashi stared dumbfoundedly at his way and Kei gulped, guess this is it.

“I said,” he paused while gulping the lump in his throat, “I like you, Tadashi.”

Kei breathed out against the cold night. His breath white and cold, his fingers trembling slightly, his cheeks red, but it still feels right. Tadashi looked shocked for his liking though. His best friend gaping his mouth open and then close while blushing profusely from his ears to his neck.

Kei bit his lower lip, “You don’t have to say anything now. But I mean it. I like you.”

“N-no!”

What? Tadashi shouted?

“I understand, if that’s-“ Kei began with a weak voice, he knows it’s coming. The rejection is coming. But he needs to stop it because he’s not ready yet.

“No!”

Kei look more confused than hurt and Tadashi started to flail his arms around. “I-I mean, no. I want to say something now Tsukki.”

Kei nodded, seeming relieved but his hands automatically grasped the rails of his balcony tightly. Knuckles still cold and turning white. Tadashi sees this and put his own hands on top of his, before smiling towards him. “Why are you nervous?”

“Who doesn’t get nervous when they get rejected?”

“Who said I’m rejecting you?”

Kei felt his mouth fall wide open that he might look stupid but he doesn’t care. Tadashi just said something, does this mean?

“I like you too.” Tadashi smiled warmly at him and he faced him properly this time. “I like you Tsukki.”

Kei can’t help the smile on his face. It’s the biggest he can make and Tadashi got to see it and there was a swell in his heart because he is the one to make it happen, the both of them felt like tearing up.

But before their tears even fall from their eyes, they heard some ruckus from outside the room and some two voices whispering.

“I’m right! Now I bet you five dollars that they are kissing now.” One of the voice said. Tadashi’s eyes got wide, was that his mom?

“Ten dollars because Kei is still too afraid so they haven’t.” The other voice insisted. Kei furrowed his eyebrows together from realization. It’s his mom.

Kei and Tadashi looked at each other and walked towards the door. “Listen! They’re walking? Ha! I’m right give me ten dollars they didn’t kiss yet!”

“What’s the meaning of this?” Kei said while opening the door.

Kei found their moms in front of them, both got startled as they looked towards their sons. Tadashi looked at his own mom questioningly and his mom flashed him a loving smile.

“Hey dears! We’re just here to say dinner’s just around the corner.” Mrs. Yamaguchi spoke. “Yeah. And also to check up on you sweetie.” Kei’s mom inferred while ruffling his hair. The two of them raised their eyebrows at their moms and the two just smiled innocently at them.

“Mom! Auntie! Please help us cook the sauce!” Akiteru shouted from downstairs.

“Okay, that’s our cue. Just go relax there. And, also did you kiss yet?” Mrs. Yamaguchi spoke.

“What?”

“Oh nothing. I know you didn’t, bye son! We’ll be downstairs.” Kei looked at his mom quizzically but both of them walked fast that they didn’t even got the chance to ask them again.

“I can’t believe they’re betting on us.” Tadashi laughed at the scene just now and Kei joined him. “I bet Mrs. Tsukishima started it.”

“No way! Mrs. Yamaguchi definitely started it.”

“Bet you five dollars?”

“Oh, you’re on.”

\- omake

The night went on inside the Tsukishima household. The bets all forgotten now. Their confessions not yet established but they’re getting there. It was a nice christmas eve shared with laughs and joy with mouthful of feast.

“So, did you two kiss yet?”

“Mom!”

“I told you, Kei is too afraid to do it, so they haven’t.”

“I swear to god.”

“Oh, we’re kidding dears! Hey Aki, make sure to put these two under the mistletoe after we eat!”

“Mom, you’re embarrassing.”

“I love you too Tadashi sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Just tried writing here in AO3 and because making this a threadfic on Twitter just seemed too long. If you made it this far, thank you! And merry christmas!


End file.
